gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jamaican Heat
|location=Express Car Service, along Cisco Street in Hove Beach, Broker |reward = $150 |fail = Wasted Busted Jacob dies |unlocks = Uncle Vlad Concrete Jungle Taxi Driver |unlockedby = Easy Fare |target = Hillside Posse gang members |todo = Go and pick up Little Jacob. Go to Schottler. Go to the lookout spot. Wait for Little Jacob to get into position. Kill the gang members. Get Little Jacob back to the cafe. }} Jamaican Heat is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic from his cab depot on Cisco Street in Schottler, Broker, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Easy Fare. This mission introduces firearms (the pistol to be exact) to the player, which the player keeps as a reward for successfully completing the mission. The mission also introduces Little Jacob, who will be important for the remainder of the game as a friend and source of jobs/missions. Plot and Walkthrough Opening Scene Roman is busy taking calls as Niko walks in, after they both talk about Niko's past in the army, to with Niko tries to change the conversation saying that he will say more when Roman have time, Roman asks Niko to pick up Little Jacob on Oneida Avenue in South Slopes. Driving Jacob ; Go and pick up Little Jacob. :Marker: Little Jacob ; Go to Schottler. :Waypoint: Alleyway off Dillon Street in Schottler, Broker Niko picks up "Little" Jacob Hughes and drives him over to Dillon Street in Schottler. Little Jacob has heard from Roman that Niko has experience with weapons, so Jacob asks him to watch over a meeting he has planned, and gives him a pistol (with 150 rounds) to do so. At the location of the meet, Little Jacob gets into position as Niko goes to the lookout spot. ; Go to the lookout spot. ; Wait for Little Jacob to get into position. Three gang members turn up, but only one was expected. They open fire on Little Jacob, prompting Niko to open fire too. ; Kill the gang members. :Target: Hillside Posse gang members After they are killed, another gang member appears on the roof. The player can shoot the man on the roof or can go down to the ground and pick up a brick and throw it at the gang member. This is not wise to do if the player doesn't have body armour. ; Get Little Jacob back to the cafe. :Waypoint: Homebrew Cafe, along Tutelo Avenue in Beechwood City, Broker After all the gangsters have been killed, Niko and Jacob escape the alley way with Little Jacob impressed with Niko's shooting skills. He then gives Niko his number so they can work together later on, and Niko then drives Little Jacob to the Homebrew Cafe. Shortly after completing this mission, Niko will get a call from Roman welcoming him to the "family business". Niko can now call Roman anytime for cab-driving jobs. Transcript Video Walkthrough Trivia *In the first cutscene, Roman talks to Mohammed, the cab driver who picks up Niko. *The rival Jamaicans arriving at the meeting will be randomized models of the Hillside Posse. *Jacob's gunfire does no damage to his enemies. But Jacob will not get killed no matter how long the player takes to kill the goons. However, if the player walks away during the shootout, the mission will fail saying Jacob was killed. **Sometimes a glitch may happen, when Little Jacob will be killed if the player takes quite some time to kill the gang members. The glitch will most likely happen if the player used cheats. *The mission name may be a homophone of the tropical climate of Jamaica, and a slang term for weapons. *This is the first official appearance of Little Jacob (not counting his cameo in First Date). *In the opening cutscene, Roman said Little Jacob was at Oneida Avenue in South Slopes, South Broker, when in fact Oneida Avenue is in Outlook with Jacob standing in front of the entrance of Outlook Park. *The Ruiner that the other Jamaicans showed up in has a unique color not seen anywhere in the game. *The gangster's vehicle will often be parked in such a way that blocks the driveway where the player parked. Making matters worse, it may cause a traffic jam with police cars involved; be very careful when driving away. *This mission usually happens at dawn. Navigation }} de:Jamaican Heat es:Jamaican Heat fr:Jamaican Heat nl:Jamaican Heat pl:Jamaican Heat Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions